I'm Not Alone
by Jlove00
Summary: Dan attends Yale and meets a mysterious stranger. A multi-chap AU. Pairings: DB, CS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this multi-chap fic that has been on my mind for a while, it's a complete AU. I think it might be a little weird and dark because it's a supernatural fic. All you need to know is that Dan has never met NJBC and he's a freshman at Yale.**

* * *

_Tick, Tick, Tick_

He's staring at the clock wondering how he got stuck with a two and a half hour night class, also referred to as a night bomb by some. Dan Humphrey's dream was Dartmouth, but after receiving the rejection letter, Yale didn't turn out to be a bad second option.

At the moment, he somehow landed in a night class listening to the professor discuss her syllabus. After reading the course description, he knew they would be discussing the likes of Hawthorne, Poe, Dickinson, and many more, which was right up his alley because he had already read the majority of the books they would be discussing.

There's a brisk of cold air that reaches his bare arm and he glances over to find a sparkling porcelain skinned brunette sliding into the desk next to him. Her presence cause his breath to hitch, she's exquisite, her bow lips glisten from the lip gloss and her doe-eyes are so deep that it feels like he's drowning in them. She catches him staring and gives him a glare that makes him feel like the biggest scum in the world.

30 minutes have passed since he's peaked at her. His nostrils are being consumed with her perfume and his eyes begin to roll back. He doesn't know what this is. There isn't an explanation for his attraction, he's been around beautiful girls before, but not like this. Luckily, she was late so he only has an hour of class left.

Once class is over, he can't help but watch her gather her things. The right move would be introducing himself, but instead, he stares at her like a creep, memorizing the image of her in a navy blue blouse and skirt with red tights. She might be close to perfection, but he still doesn't understand the headband the top of her head.

She doesn't say anything or even give him the notion that she notices him staring. Once all of her things are gathered, she leaves the room rather swiftly, not leaving any room to chat, and he's left wondering _what in the hell was that_.

.

It was getting late and he decided to walk back to his dorm. After class, he went to the Sterling Memorial Library to get ahead on his assignments.

Walking back to the dorm this late at night worries him a little. There have been rumors about animal attacks occurring on campus which doesn't make any sense. But nonetheless, they've been advised by the administrative staff not to be alone late at night.

As he walks down the hallway, he can hear the music thumping from some of the dorm rooms. Being a freshman makes everything new to him. He doesn't know how anything works. Once he enters his room, he catches a whiff of marijuana and sweat.

.

His eyes flutter open to the bubbling noise of a bong and coughing. He glances over to his digital clock to find it to be past noon on a warm sunny Thursday in September.

He used his elbows to prop up from his bed. "The R.A. is definitely going to catch you."

"You worry too much," John said and smirked.

John Rogers, blonde, blue eyes, chubby, but not fat, he has a Pillsbury dough boy look to him which some people might find cute. It feels like there's always a red blush on his cheeks and his sideburns fall to his earlobes. They've only spent a week with each other, and he thinks John might be one of the funniest people he has ever met. They do have their differences, his concentration is on school while John's is on finding a way to get into the best parties on campus.

"Are you coming to Rick's tonight," John asked while putting his bong into the closet.

"No, I'm not going to a sausage fest," Dan replied dryly

It's just going to be some lame dorm party filled with a bunch of guys playing beer pong. Apparently, Rick was lucky enough to a nice suite which had a living room.

"It's not a sausage fest man."

"Kyle's sister doesn't count."

John spends 20 minutes trying to convince him and he finally gives in.

.

His phone continues to vibrate as he sits in the library doing the reading assignment for his _Readings in American Literature _class. Its nine o'clock and he should've been at the party an hour ago, but he's stalling because he prefers to read. There's a familiar scent that consumes his nostrils. He looks around and finds the only other person with him in this section of the library. It's the brunette from his Literature class and she's sitting with the table across from him reading Edgar Allen Poe.

He doesn't know why, but he can't stop staring at her ruby red lips. There is something about her that makes her so alluring. Her eyes leave the book to meet his gaze but he doesn't look away because he can't.

"It's rude to stare," the brunette said

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," Dan replied

He notices her lips curve slightly, but then she looks back down and continues reading. It doesn't seem like she was offended by his comment and it gives him the courage to introduce himself. He packs his books back into his bag, and walks over to the pale Brunette.

"You're in my Lit class," Dan states looking down at her while she continues reading

"Yes, I suppose I am." She doesn't look up and it seems she's more interested in Edgar Allen Poe's poem's them him.

"I'm Dan, Dan Humphrey."

She probably thinks he's some frat boy trying to get laid, but he doesn't care, the only thing on his mind is getting a name.

She looks up with her hazelnut eyes and they begin to take him in.

"Dan Humphrey," she repeats to herself and it looks as though there is something on her mind. "The author of _Where the Sun Never Rises_?" Her brows knit closer together while her eyes never leave his.

She recognizes him for his published short story about a boy being raised by an abusive father in queens while falling in love with the Princess of Hanover.

"Yeah, it's how I got into Yale."

She gives him a hint of a smile. "Blair."

He wants to pull up a chair and discuss what she thinks of Poe's work, maybe get a last name, but he knows she's given him more than enough for today. Besides, he has to get to Rick's party.

"It was nice meeting you Blair." He loves how the name _Blair_ rolls off his tongue. "I'll see you in class."

Her eyes go back to her book and he walks away with butterflies fluttering in his stomach

.

He stumbles out of Rick's dorm room down the stairs to reach outside. As he hears the trees bristle through the wind, he notices that his vision is blurry and he's barley able to keep balance as he tries to reach his building. The campus has got a gothic feel to it and there are parts where nothing can be seen because of the darkness.

Once he reaches his building, he finds a girl fighting to stay conscious and a large college student has her pinned against the wall by the side of the building. He can hear soft whispers of her telling him to stop.

"Hey," Dan yelled as he staggered over to the large blonde male. "Get off her man, she's clearly out of it."

"Fuck off," the blonde said giving him a scowl.

The blonde goes back to kissing the girl and sliding his hand underneath her shirt. He pushes him off and checks on the girl who doesn't look to be in conscious.

"Hey," the blonde said.

Dan turns to face him and watches a fist connect with his temple.

Everything goes blank

.

He wakes up to a mind numbing headache. The last thing he remembers is a fist connecting to his temple. He looks over to find John surfing Facebook on his laptop sitting by his desk.

"Do you know how I got home last night," Dan asked sitting up on his bed.

"No, I came back to our room and found you sleeping on your bed," John replies glancing over at Dan. "Do you want to hear something crazy?"

Dan begins to rubs his head to ease the pain. "Sure."

"Do you know Mike Evans?" Dan shakes his head. "Well, the campus police found him last night by our building. He had a broken leg and the girl they found next to him had been roofied. Kids in a shit load of trouble."

_What the hell happened last night?_

* * *

**So what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank's for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or it's characters.**

* * *

His memory of the previous night was cloudy. The last thing he remembered was being ridiculed for his play in beer pong. John thought coffee could help make things clearer.

As they waited in line at Blue Dog's Café, his mind began to wander off to Mike, the boy with all the answers. He heard Mike had been placed in Yale New Haven Hospital. The injury was bad, Mike had broken his fibula and tibia which meant they would have to place a new metal rod into his leg to replace his tibia.

"How do they know it was Mike who roofied the girl," Dan asked

"He turned himself in," John said

"And you don't find that strange?" Dan's brows knit together

John just shrugs his shoulders

.

After his visit to the hospital, he was left with the same questions. Mike didn't recognize him and he didn't know how his leg broke. It seemed like Mike's memory of last night was as hazy as his.

He decided it was best for him to try to forget the other night. He realized that he should be thankful for not being a suspect to breaking Mike's leg or roofying the girl.

.

Friday's are the best, everyone procrastinates with their schoolwork and goes out. There's a freshman party in Welch's dining hall sponsored by the Freshman Class Council and formal wear is required. In other words, they're going to have to pregame. It sounds boring, but the only reason he agrees to join them is because he hopes to find Blair there.

Waiting for Rick to bring the alcohol, he played hacky sack with Kyle as his twin sister Kelsey, sat on his bed and watched. Kyle's lean, tall, average looking, and his long chestnut hair falls to his brows. Unlike his sister, Kyle had a laid back personality.

Dan glanced over at Kelsey. "Do you know Blair," Dan asked as he quickly glanced back to kick the hacky sack back to Kyle.

"I don't know any girl named Blair," Kelsey replied. "Why?" Kelsey arched an eyebrow.

"She's in my Lit class, I was hoping you would know more about her."

John walks over to his desk. "Let's Facebook this bitch," John said causing Dan to roll his eyes.

In the end, John couldn't find anyone with the name Blair attending Yale on Facebook. It could just mean that her account was private and she had made sure nobody could search her.

.

The floor and walls are made of dark pinewood. He notices the tables and chairs being gone. All that's left is decorations making the dining room unrecognizable.

As they walked into the hall, he felt slightly buzzed from the alcohol and was having trouble wiping the grin off his face. There were a lot of familiar faces from Freshman Orientation, but he hadn't found the one familiar face he was looking for.

Later on, he stepped outside to get some air. A part of him wanted to walk back to his dorm because he was tired of socializing and making small talk which was never really his thing.

"Dan."

He turned around to find Abby walking towards him in her white knee high dress.

"Hey Abby," he sighed

Her dirty blonde hair was tied into a bun and it brought out her defiant chin. He made out with Abby during a movie playing in Farnam Gardens with a projector. It was one of those Freshman Orientation activities. The kiss itself meant more to her then it did to him and he has been trying to avoid her since.

"What are you doing out here," Abby asked smiling

_Avoiding you _he wants to say. He could feel her eyes burning the back of his head the whole night. As the days have passed, she's became more obsessive. He's already blocked her from Facebook, Gmail, and even his cellphone, yet she hasn't been able to grasp the fact that he isn't interested. The only way to get through to her is by coming down hard on her, but he doesn't think he has it in him to.

He noticed Abby's eyes looking over his shoulder leading him to glance back and find Blair standing in a crimson red floor length strapless dress. His heart clenched at the sight of her. She looked divine, there isn't one part of her that he doesn't find seamless.

Blair met his gaze. "Hi," Blair greeted stepping closer.

Dan cleared his throat. "Hi."

"Are you leaving," Blair asked standing only arm's length away from him and staring at him with her doe eyes.

"No."

"Hi, I'm Abby," Abby interrupted Dan and slid in-between them.

"As if I care," Blair said and headed into the dining hall.

He tried to stop himself from laughing but it was clear Abby caught on.

.

He watched her from afar, not trying to look obvious. He finds some relief in the fact that he isn't the only guy who finds her so alluring. There are many staring as she gracefully walks past them. Most of the night, she stood alone, looking a little out of place. There have been a large chunk of guys who have tried to initiate a conversation with her, but she scrunched her nose and sent them away. He finds it to be cute when she scrunches her nose.

He wants to talk to her, oh does he ever. But for first time in his life, he doesn't have anything to say. She makes him nervous. He's already seen her shoot down a line of men. As his buzz wears down, so do his balls.

.

"Dan," Kelsey called his name leading to look over his shoulder to find her standing with Blair.

He smiled and walked towards them. As he came closer, he noticed her trinity pearl earrings. It was clear she was very wealthy and he was in way over his head.

"Hi," he greeted meekly.

"Dan, this is Aubrey. Aubrey, this is Dan," Kelsey introduced them to each other.

His brows knit together in confusion. "I thought your name was Blair?"

Kelsey beams at Dan. "So this is the girl you've been asking about," Kelsey interrupted before Blair could respond.

He notices Blair eyes on him and a smirk begins to appear on her face as he becomes mortified by Kelsey's remark.

"Anyways, the reason I called you over was to tell you that everyone's going to Ricks," Kelsey continued.

"I think I'm just going to go back to my dorm," he replied

Kelsey looks at Blair. "How about it Aubrey, are you going to join me," Kelsey asked

"No thanks, it's getting pretty late, I should to head back to my place," Blair responded

"Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm," he asked her hoping she would say yes.

Blair smiled looking down, her hands playing with her matching clutch. "Sure."

.

"I actually don't live on campus," Blair told him as they stepped outside from Welch.

"Oh, you're a commuter," Dan said

It explained a lot and helped him understand why she couldn't place her in a group. Being a commuter as a freshman makes it difficult to make friends in college. But, it shouldn't affect her social life for long. Her looks could probably get her into any party at Yale. He doesn't agree with the notion because it's shallow, but unfortunately, it's true. There are even some parties where a boy needs to attend with two girls on his side, or else he isn't allowed to enter because it's important to have a good girl to guy ratio.

"Yeah, but I could walk you to your dorm," Blair replied

.

"I thought your name was Blair," Dan said looking at Blair as they walked back to his dorm.

It was humid and they were surrounded by the sounds of crickets chirping. He noticed a slight fog appearing and felt slightly better not to be walking alone.

Blair smiled with a little twinkle in her eye. "My name is Aubrey, but I prefer to Blair." He took it as a good sign. It meant she gave him the name she preferred because she was expecting them to talk in the future. "Did you do the readings?"

"I did." He smiles. "What did you think?"

"It's just difficult to understand how Edgar Allen Poe's mind works. His writing is filled with self-destruction and misery."

"I think Edgar Allen Poe used his literary works, to alleviate the stresses of reality. In his works he vented his frustrations and own negativity to illuminate the darker side of existence, and often used his own life experiences in his characters."

"I do enjoy stories with a gloomier tone, but not something filled with death, or something so gothic." Blair pursed her lips and smiled while looking down. "Like your story. The emotional affair between Ryan and the Caroline was so heart wrenching."

"So you liked my story," he stated grinning

"I would say it was decent. It did have its flaws." Blair smirks. "Like Ryan's best friend being an empty character. I also felt that you enjoyed making Ryan suffer a little too much."

"Is that it?"

"There's obviously many more pointers you could use, but that would take a whole day," Blair teased causing him to chuckle

He had to admit, he was truly enjoying himself in Blair's company. It felt like they were consciously walking slowly, making sure their time together would last as long as possible.

.

After a long conversation filled with discussions of literature and how he should never wear a skinny tie, they finally reached Vanderbilt Hall and stood underneath the lamp post.

"Well, we're here," Dan said as they faced each other under the light.

"Can I ask you a personal question," Blair asked standing only mere inches away from him.

"Only if I can ask you one," Dan replied.

Blair's lip curved slightly. "Why do you like me?"

"Wow, you're pretty sure of yourself." Dan began to smirk

"You don't think I've noticed you staring at me. You're going to pretend like you weren't fighting with yourself the first day of our Lit class," Blair stated with a devilish grin.

"At first, I was only attracted to you, but then, I began to notice that you were intellectually superior to me. Not only that, your witty, which was a surprise, and I feel like you're going to be someone full of surprises." Dan's lip curve into a smile. "So I would say that's what I like about you."

Blair met his gaze. "Good answer."

"Why do you like me," he asked holding her gaze

"I don't, we're not even friends," Blair said leading him to grin.

"Okay, then why are you here with me when you had a line of guys basically wrapped around your finger."

Blair smiles lightly. "That's two personal questions."

"No, I just rephrased my first question."

"I love your story, I think I have it memorized page by page," Blair responded. He could feel her chest grazing his. "And."

Dan stared at her red ruby lips. "And," he repeated.

She leaned in by his neck and he could feel her hot breath on his pulse. "And you smell really, really good," Blair whispered seductively.

Blair slowly pulled away to meet his gaze. "I'll see you in class Humphrey," Blair said as she took two steps backwards holding his gaze then slowly turned her back to him and continued to walk.

He watched her walk into the fog. He went into his dorm once he couldn't hear the heels clicking anymore.

That's the night he begins dreaming about her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really appreciate the reviews**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or it's characters.**

* * *

The days were painfully long, but Wednesday was finally here. He wondered if she thought about him because his thoughts were consumed with her. He's had girlfriends in the past, even fell in love with some, but he never connected with someone on this level. It was as much intellectual as physical attraction.

As he entered the lecture hall, he felt a bit anxious. He decided to sit in the middle row at the end of the aisle. Unfortunately, his friend Tyler sat next to him taking away any chance of him sitting next to Blair.

An hour passed and she still wasn't in class. The professor was lecturing the students about his thoughts on Edgar Allen Poe's _The Tell-Tale Heart_ which follows the story of a narrator trying to prove his sanity to himself after murdering his elderly roommate.

The story gave him the creeps

The door slid open to find Blair entering the lecture hall in her bright yellow sundress. Her eyes met his and she gave him a coy smile. He watched her gracefully take the seat behind him and pull out her notebook.

A few minutes later, he felt the pointy edge of a folded note on the back of his shoulder and slyly grabbed it.

_Library after class?_

.

He subconsciously tapped his foot as he got lost in her eyes. It's been twenty minutes since they've been in the library, but it's been an unproductive visit. Her knuckles are rested in between her jaw and cheek propping her up against the table to hold his gaze as she sits across from him. They've been holding each other's gaze for so long that he wonders why her arm hasn't fallen asleep yet.

"Are you planning on doing any work," Blair asked

"I want to, but this is so much more fun," he teased and noticed her lip slightly curve upward into a smile. "Don't you think?"

"I suppose," Blair said as she smiled

"Anytime I'm sorrow, I'll think of your dimples and that flawless smile."

"You're cheesy," Blair responded trying to bite back her smile. "Distracting as well."

"Do you want me to leave?" He grinned as she shook her head while biting her lip. "Then?"

"Tell me about yourself," she said

"Well, I'm from Brooklyn," Dan started but noticed Blair scrunch her nose. "What?" He chuckled

"Oh don't mind me, go on."

"Well, my parents are divorced and my mother lives in Hudson where I went to high school. Currently, I live with my father who is famous for this one hit wonder, so he's a musician, but spends a majority of his time managing his art gallery in Brooklyn. I also have a sister and her passion lies in fashion. She's actually already interning for some designer."

"I live in New York as well," Blair added sliding her hair behind her ear.

"With your parents?"

"No, they passed away years ago."

He wanted to ask her how, or if she lived alone, but why make her relive the memories. There's silence between them but she doesn't look away. He can read every emotion she's feeling, it's all in her eyes.

"Do you feel like you're alone," he asked

"Yes," she replied softly

"Let's change that," he said and she smiled.

.

Lying on John's bed staring at the ceiling where John's Marissa Miller poster is pinned, he begins to wonder if this is something he should be worried about. He braced himself up with his elbows to look at John and Kyle who were smoking with a vaporizer sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Is it really necessary for you to have a poster of on the ceiling," Dan asked

"I don't know," John replied. His eyes begin to narrow. "Why?"

"Cause sometimes I hear some light panting and heavy breathing in the middle of the night," Dan responded as Kyle began to cough and laugh.

"Shut up! A man has his needs," John shouted

"I always wondered why you guys used a nightlight," Kyle added

"First of all, you're a disgusting human being, second, I can't believe you let me lay on this bed," Dan stated as he slid off John's bed.

He steps towards his closet to reach for a change of clothes because he feels repulsed after lying on John's bed. His cellphone vibrated and he finds Blair's name across the screen. They've been texting for a while now, but he finds her to be a horrible person to text. It could take her hours just to reply back and she never answers a text during the day.

_B: Wat are u doing tonight?_

There's a double suite dorm party happening tonight out in Durfee and he wonders if he should invite her.

He glanced over to his two friends. "Hey, I think I'm going to invite Blair to Hailey's tonight," Dan said.

"Again with this girl? You're a freshman in college man, this is the time to be single, if you bring her, then you're just closing yourself off to one girl at the party," John stated.

"At least I'm closing myself off to somebody," Dan retorted

"What's that supposed to mean," John asked sounding offended

"It means I shouldn't be taking advice from someone who ends the night with some poster," Dan replied causing Kyle to laugh.

.

Everyone's drinking from their red and blue plastic cups, some mixed with hard liquor and Hawaiian punch, while others filled with beer from the keg. He's sober, waiting for her, sitting on the couch listening to John's story about throwing snowballs at moving cars from the woods in the winter and then running from the cops. Apparently, he jumped a fence, landed in someone's backyard and hid in a bush. John explained that his winters in Connecticut were boring but his summers were memorable.

"Julie's eyeing you," John told him as some walked past them while others stood by them.

As he glanced over and the blue eyed red head looked away. There's been some harmless flirting, mostly by her side. The only reason they even speak to each other is because she's Kyle's crush.

"You know Kyle's into her," Dan reasoned looking over at John

"Well, it doesn't seem like she's into Kyle," John replied.

John's eyes widen and he begins to follow them to the front doorway of the dorm room.

_Blair_

She's standing there in her black skirt and a black short sleeve top scanning the room with her brown curls resting on her shoulders. Her sparkling eyes found his leading her lip to curve slightly upward. She looked as impeccable as ever while he looked plain in his dark blue American Eagle button down. He knew she wouldn't approve.

"I got to go, Blair's here," Dan said as he stood up from the couch.

"That's her," John asked with his brows knitting together

"Yeah, didn't you see her at the freshman party a couple of weeks ago?"

"I did, but I didn't know that was the girl you've been fawning over," John explained and Dan shrugged his shoulders. "Dan, she's…"

"I know," Dan interrupted with a smirk.

.

She's by the keg, waiting for him, looking out of place. He watched her scrunch her nose at some, probably disapproving of their clothes.

"Hi," Dan greeted

"Humphrey," she stated

"You want something to drink," he asked noticing her black headband.

"No thanks."

"You don't seem comfortable." He reached for her headband and pulled it off her head with a little resistance from her. "You have to stop with the headbands, you're in college now." He grinned and tossed her headband aside.

"As if I care what these people think of me," Blair huffed folding her arms across her chest.

"You want to get out of here," he asked

"Isn't that a little forward of you," Blair teased with a smirk

Dan chuckled. "You're trying to deflect." He puts his hand against the wall and over her shoulder to lean closer as his weight falls on his arm. "It's my fault, I didn't realize this wasn't your thing."

"How do you know it isn't," Blair inquired sticking her chest out

"I'm a writer, I note little things, and this isn't your scene," Dan replied softly

"Then what do you propose we do?" She began to bite her lip and stared at him with her big doe eyes.

_She is such a tease_

"Let's watch a movie at the Criterion."

He pulled his hand away from the wall and gestured for her to take it. She was hesitant at first, but eventually gave in and intertwined her fingers with his. Her hands felt cold, not freezing, but unusually cold.

"Are you cold?" His brows furrowed together in confusion.

"No, I'm fine," Blair responded.

"Let me get you a jacket," Dan said.

He looked around and found Hailey standing with Kyle by the kitchen. Leading Blair to them, he asked Hailey if she would let him borrow one of her jackets. Hailey was fine with it and took them to her room.

"I invited Abby by the way," Hailey said as they followed her to the bedroom.

"Why are you trying to torture me woman," Dan stated as Hailey giggled.

They entered the room and found Craig rolling a blunt on Hailey's study desk. It wasn't a big deal, it might have been in high school, but he's learned quickly and adjusted.

"You want to go on a cruise," Craig asked as Hailey was showing Blair her jackets.

A cruise consisted on taking a car for a ride and smoking a blunt with some friends for about forty five minutes. Maybe an hour if they decide to get some food. For some reason, people placed him as a pothead because John was one of the biggest dealers on campus. Yes, John's only a freshman, but the kid worked quickly.

"No, I'm busy," Dan replied and looked over to find Blair in a dark blue seasonless jacket. "Let's go." He took Blair's hand and led her out of the room.

.

He could feel the summer warmth leaving as they left Durfee Hall. Soon the trees will become lifeless and he'll be walking on dead leaves. He wanted to take the shuttle, but Blair requested they take her car. Apparently, she felt public transportation was beneath her. He doesn't mind, if anything, it's amusing, she's one of a kind.

"Your friends sure like to smoke," Blair stated as they walked hand in hand towards the parking lot.

"Well, the thing is, and you can't tell anyone, but John deals, so I'm always going to be around it," Dan explained.

"Your different from them, it just seems they're so, so…."

"Stupid, immature, I know," Dan interrupted with a smile. "But they're fun to, I mean I'm in college, I want to get the full experience."

They finally reach her car and he's not surprised to learn that she owned a Mercedes. But he was surprised when she asked him to drive.

.

"You think Stanley Kubrick is the greatest director of all time," Dan asked as they waited in line for popcorn.

"I don't recall stuttering," Blair replied

"He's so overrated. I think Christopher Nolan is better than him," Dan stated

Blair gasps. "Of course someone from Brooklyn would say something of that nature."

"Are you saying I'm dumb?" Dan's brows furrow in confusion

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Christopher Nolan makes popcorn movies, he doesn't challenge the viewers to think outside the box," Blair explained haughtily

"You're just punishing him because his movies make money. As for Kubrick, Space Odyssey is overrated, the ending was just an acid trip. He isn't challenging you, he just put together a movie that didn't make any sense."

"You're the only one who probably thinks that movie is overrated," Blair replied and rolled her eyes. "You know, since it's only known as one of the greatest movies of all time!"

"Fine, I'll give you that, but you can't ignore Eyes Wide Shut. That movie was just porn in my eyes," Dan reasoned.

"Yes, to the common peasant," Blair said and he chuckled.

.

He asked her and asked her, but she didn't want anything to eat. As they watched the movie, she didn't reach for the popcorn once. She didn't even want anything to drink. After the movie was over, he offered to get some coffee, but she declined. It was strange, he doesn't think he has ever seen her eat anything.

At first, he was slightly disappointed that she didn't want to drink coffee because he thought the night ended, but he was wrong. They went back to his dorm, he didn't read too much into it though. It seemed she was just curious to see his room.

"You like," Dan asked as they entered his dorm room.

He watched her carefully look over John's side of the room which had a German flag pinned against the wall to the side of his bed. It was amusing to see her reaction to each little thing. She scrunched her nose to the Marissa Miller poster and raised her eyebrows to the poster of Tupac.

"Are those actual bottles you guys have drunken from," Blair asked pointing to the shelf above John's headboard.

The shelves were filled with empty bottles of Jack Daniels, Jagermeister, and empty beer cans. John thought it looked cool and he didn't really mind. But he could understand how Blair would find it a sign of being unhygienic.

"Yes," Dan replied

He followed her eyes to his side of the room where there was a poster of Bob Dylan and a painting of _Café Terrance at Night._

She stepped closer to the painting. "You're a fan of Van Gough?"

"Who isn't," he stated as he smiled and sat on the edge of his bed. "That particular piece is my favorite."

"I like your side of the room better," Blair said as she slowly walked over to him.

With each step, he would feel his heart beat faster and faster. He thinks his eyes are playing with him because he actually just saw her lick her lips. They were just talking and now her eyes are becoming dark as she comes closer. It was a complete 180. She slowly intertwined her fingers with both of his hands and they felt as cold as before.

"Have you ever been to Paris," she asked as she placed lengthy kisses on both of his hands.

"No, but I plan on traveling there someday," he replied as she positioned herself on his lap leading him to swallow nervously.

A devilish smile formed on her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

One peck, then two, then he leaned in and met her lips pulling her closer. It was just like his dreams. Her mouth was warmer than her skin. She was pulling him closer and closer as the kiss deepened leading him to slide his hands down to cup her ass. He parted his lips as he felt her tongue tracing his bottom lip and heard a light moan as their tongues meshed.

He was losing control. She was slightly rocking her hips causing him to become hard. Her smile against his lips confirmed she felt his member. He wanted to please her as much as she was pleasing him, but for some reason, he felt sliding his hand down her skirt would be to aggressive. To him, this wasn't some hook up, it was technically a first date.

He could tell she was losing control once they broke apart. She was breathing irregularly and her eyes were filled with lust and need. It was like her brown orbs became black and there was little white left in her eyes.

"I can't control myself when it comes to you," Blair told him and pressed her forehead against his. "I want you so bad."

"You want me," Dan asked looking startled

"So much," she replied softly and cupping his cheek. "On the bed, against the wall, on the chair, anywhere."

His eyes widened and he gulped

Blair was never this open, maybe she was just teasing him, but the look she was giving him made him doubtful.

"Then what's the problem," he asked

"I'm a virgin."

_Virgin_

"It's been a long time since I've even kissed someone," Blair explained pulling back from his forehead to stare into his eyes. "Would it be okay if we slowed down?"

_She hadn't kissed anyone in a long time_

"Of course," Dan replied as he brushed a strand of hair covering her eye to behind her ear.

It's difficult to comprehend what was happening. He always felt like he was chasing her, that he wanted her more then she wanted him.

As an hour passed, they kissed some more, but it was soft and there was a lot less touching. He knew John would be coming back and she would have to leave soon.

"What are you doing tomorrow," Blair asked as she stood in the hallway and he leaned his shoulder against the doorway.

"I have work until ten, meaning I'll have to help close up. So probably til 10:45," he replied

He was a waiter at Union League Café and made slightly above minimum wage. The menu was expensive, meaning the tips were great because the customers were generally wealthy.

"I'll pick you up then," she said

"You don't have to, I'm sure you have something better to…"

He feels her index finger on his lips to silence him. "Shshhhh," she whispers and leans in to give him a soft kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

And then she's gone.

* * *

**This chapter might be a little confusing because Blair wanted Dan really badly, but it will make more sense as the story progresses. There's already a clue as to why in one of the previous chapters. Also, I know I haven't used anyone from the NJBC other than Blair so far, but someone from that group will be making an appearance in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, but I like to take my time with this fic. It's my favorite to write and out of all my stories, I probably put the most effort into this story. **

**Thanks for the reviews an follows, I hope this chapter meets your standards.**

* * *

It was a hectic day at work, as all Saturday's generally were. He wondered if Blair was even going to remember picking him up.

He stepped out of the restaurant and into the darkness to find Blair leaning against her parked Mercedes wearing a red beret on the top of her head with a white blouse and red skirt. Her lips were slightly curved as she took him in with her doe eyes.

.

He can't see anything outside the car as it was covered in steam. They've been making out for the past twenty minutes with Blair on his lap and him cupping her ass. She parked the car in some alley and swiftly attacked his mouth. Now, his tongue was meshing with hers while he's grabbing on to her firm ass. She pulled away leaving them both grasping for air.

_He can't believe how hard he's panting_

"I need more," Blair said breathing heavily as their lips are mere inches away.

So does he, he's been hard for the past twenty minutes.

"Fuck it, let's just dry hump," Dan replied with a smirk leading her to laugh and give him a deep kiss.

She pulled away from his lips. "I really like you." Blair smiled and met his eyes

"Ditto." Dan leaned his forehead against hers. "I know how to make feel better."

Blair arched a brow. "You do, do you?" He moved his hands to her bare thigh and slowly slid closer to her warm core. "Yes, that's so much better," she whispered shutting her eyes.

His hands reached her soaked panties and he noticed her blushing. He gently slid two fingers into her core and heard a light moan escape her lips. Her mouth was open and he began to play with her tongue without their lips touching as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her wetness.

He tried to be as gentle as possible but Blair made it difficult as she began to move with his fingers causing him to become harder than before.

With one last thrust, she finally becomes undone with a cry against his lips.

.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Blair watched him change from his work clothes. After looking through his closet, she chose his attire for the night. He didn't mind, if anything, he found her to be amusing. She had a wall, but he could see right through it. With him, she was different, and he felt honored that she allowed him to see that side to her.

"Where are your roommates," Blair asked standing up to fix the collar of his button down

"John's playing call of Call of Duty with Kyle. You want to go? Kelsey and Julie are there as well." Dan wrapped his arm around her lower back and pulled her closer.

"Sure," Blair replied looking up to meet his eyes.

He had no idea why they had girls over. The girls were probably bored out of their minds watching Kyle and John talk smack to some kid in Kazakhstan while playing online. If Kyle wanted to land Julie, this was not the way to get on her good side.

.

_Knock, Knock_

Kelsey opened the door to Kyle's room and she seemed a bit startled by Blair's appearance.

"You remember Aubrey right," Dan asked

Kelsey nodded. "Of course, come in."

As they walked into Kyle's confined dorm room, he spotted John sitting on a computer chair by Kyle while looking at the small TV at the end of the bed. Kyle was sitting on his bed Indian style with his eyes focused on the game while Julie was looking uncomfortable sitting on the other bed.

Julie saw him and beamed. "Dan," Julie greeted excitedly and hugged him without noticing the fact that he was holding Blair's hand.

He felt Blair's hand tighten around his and it actually started to hurt. The next thing he knew, he heard a crunch. "Shit!" Dan yelped as he jumped off Julie's embrace and pulled his hand away from Blair's.

His hand was in immense pain and it felt like his whole hand was broken. He glanced over Blair to find her eyes widened.

"Dan, are you okay," Julie asked as she hurried over to check his hand.

"I don't know, it feels broken," Dan replied looking at Blair

_What the hell just happened?_

John paused their game and walked over to check on him. "Yeah that doesn't look good." John then looked over at Blair. "I guess you must have a strong grip."

.

Sitting on the bed and leaning his back against the wall, his hand didn't feel any better. Blair was sitting next to him padding ice on his hand. He could see the guilt in her eyes as the guys continued on with their game while he was left chatting with the girls.

_As usual_

"Where's Tyler? It's been like 30 minutes," Kelsey asked John

"Probably still in the bathroom," John stated.

"How is that even possible" Kelsey knitted her eyebrows together

"He probably got cob webbed," John reasoned.

Dan shook his head as he knew this conversation wasn't going to end well with the girls.

Kyle paused the game and glanced over to John. "What the hell are you talking about," Kyle asked tersely furrowing his brows in confusion

"It's when your log of poop ge…,"

"Okay, I'm taking Aubrey back to our room," Dan interrupted sliding off his bed. He noticed Blair sticking her hand out and he hesitantly took it. "Can you stay here for the night?"

John smirked. "Alright Bro, no problem."

.

As the door shut behind them, he turned around and decided to figure out what was going on.

"What the hell was that," Dan asked as they stood in the hallway. "What are you on steroids?"

"I'm sorry, I just lost my temper." Blair looked down.

"Why?"

"I can get kind of jealous," Blair said biting her lip and looking innocent

"That's fine, you got territorial, I get that, but what I don't get is how you can do this to my hand," Dan questioned.

"Does it hurt," Blair asked softly.

"Yes."

"Let's get back to your dorm and I'll explain everything there."

.

They finally reached his room to where Blair had him lying on his back with her straddling him. "Close your eyes," she whispered and he did as requested.

He started to taste something sweet and it made everything serene. The pain of his hand was beginning to vanquish as he felt Blair running her hand through his hair trying to soothe him while her wrist was in his mouth. He opened his eyes and realized he was sucking on an open wound from her wrist. His eyes widened and he slid back to the corner of the wall of his bed.

"Dan," Blair said in a vulnerable tone

He's an idiot, how could he not connect the dots. She's breathtaking, her skin is cold, she doesn't eat, and he's never seen her during daylight.

"Holy shit, you're a vampire," Dan stated in disbelief

"I'm not going to hurt you," Blair told him trying to reach for his hand but he pulled away instantly and he could see the hurt in her eyes.

_The rumored animal attacks_

"Have you been the cause of the animal attacks," Dan asked

"I really can't talk about that," Blair said as he sat on her knees facing him.

The whole Mike situation makes sense now. She was the one who broke Mike's leg, then used her eyes to glamour him.

"What do you drink?"

It's the most important question.

"I can't survive without human blood," Blair explained looking down

He ran his hands through his hair trying to grasp the situation. There was no way around it, she preyed on humans.

"How could you let me fall for you," Dan asked knitting his brows together

"You fell for me the instance you saw me," she scoffed

"That's bullshit and you know it. You could've turned me down and I would've been fine, but it's obvious you were into me from the beginning. Why else would you have broken Mike's leg."

"I couldn't stay away because of your blood. It makes me lose control, I'm just drawn to you," Blair reasoned

"So what? You just want my blood?"

"If that was the case, I would've already tasted it by now."

This argument is pointless. It didn't matter how they felt. There was no future here.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be okay with you being a vampire, so if you're scared I'll let your secret out, just kill me, otherwise, leave me alone," Dan told her.

"Okay." She began to slide off his bed looking like she had just found out a family member passed away. "I'll leave you alone."

As she walked out of his dorm, his heart ached. He felt horrible for hurting her, if he was honest with himself, he was probably in love with her, but she could be killing humans for all he knows. It's not possible to have a relationship with a vampire, she'll never age and he'll have to watch her do immoral things for the rest of his life. It's better to cut his losses.

.

He couldn't escape her, it was probably easier for her to move since Vampires don't have souls. His beliefs were only confirmed when she stopped coming to class and there were no calls or texts from her, just images stuck in his head.

He spent his days working and partying with classwork on the side. As the days passed, there hadn't been anyone that caught his attention. It was hard to go from someone so perfect, to someone who meets his standards.

A month had gone by and his sister was planning to visit on the weekend of Halloween. She came on a late Friday evening and he picked her up at the train station. They spent the first night meeting his group of friends and then eventually going on a cruise with John and Kyle.

Sitting in John's black tinted SUV, they passed around a blunt making sure they followed the rule of puff, puff, pass. He was surprised to find how comfortable his sister was smoking as it clearly wasn't her first time. He himself didn't smoke until college and the peer pressure of everyone else doing it got to him. Besides, it was fun and it lifted his mood.

"When did you start smoking," Jenny asked as she passed the blunt to Kyle.

"When he stopped seeing Aubrey," Kyle replied before Dan could answer.

Jenny's lips slightly curved. "Who's Aubrey?"

"No one important," Dan said

"Bull. Shit. I'm so calling you out on this. You've been weeping for a month now," John stated while looking at Dan through the rear-view mirror in his flat rim Red Sox hat.

"How come you never mentioned her," Jenny inquired

Dan shrugged his shoulders and looked away as the car was beginning to become filled with smoke.

"You won't get anything out of him, he won't even tell us why he calls her Blair," Kyle explained

"She was weird though, after things ended with your brother, we think she dropped out of Yale, "John added

"Can we stop talking about Blair," Dan requested

"Great, here come the tears," Kyle said wryly

.

They woke up on Saturday morning and he took his sister to the Yale Football game. The team was awful, but he wanted his sister to get the full Yale experience.

After the football game, he took his sister with him to grab lunch with Kelsey at Thain Family Café in the Bass Library. He didn't want his sister having to spend all her time with his guy friends. To his surprise, Kelsey brought Lexi with her. Lexi was a scorching hot redhead who Kelsey thought was perfect for him. She was very tan and had piercing on the top of ears as well as a tongue ring. She seemed a little too wild for him if he was honest with himself, but it shouldn't matter, he was in college and this was the time to experiment.

"What are you guys wearing for tonight," Kelsey asked sitting in a small table

Today was the night of Halloween and they were attending a Halloween party in a house rented out by some rich International kid.

"I'm going as a Gothic Vampire, and Jenny here is going as Little Red Riding Hood," Dan replied as he felt Lexi rubbing his leg with her foot underneath the table.

They had been flirting and teasing for weeks now, but she was drunk most of the time and it was generally harmless. He wondered if he should make a move on her tonight.

"A Vampire huh? I thought your costume would be something more intellectual, like Fitzgerald," Kelsey said.

"No, I think I'm going to dumb it down for tonight," Dan stated with a smirk while staring at Lexi

.

They pregamed in his dorm room and a part of him felt irresponsible for letting his sister drink with them. John was Duff Man from the Simpson's and Kyle was the Hulk. They had an hour before the shuttle arrived so they needed to work quickly. John offered him the bong after taking a couple of shots. He's heard mixing alcohol with weed could really fuck a person up, so he decided to take a pass, but he was surprised that his sister accepted. If there was one thing he knew for sure about tonight, it was that Jenny was going to blackout.

The shuttle they took was considered to be a secret shuttle and the only people who knew it existed were the people who were actually invited to the party. It felt like he was learning something new about college every day.

As they entered the party, it was packed in the living room. He heard the kids cheering in the basement from playing beer pong and saw some kid eating shrooms in the kitchen getting ready for a trip. He, himself thought it was a crazy idea to trip while being surrounded by people in different costumes. He went straight to the keg and filled himself a cup of beer while Jenny mingled with Kelsey and her friends.

"I'm tired of waiting for Julie, I think I'm going to hook up with somebody tonight," Kyle said while standing behind him in the kitchen next to the keg.

Dan turned around to face Kyle. "I know the Julie thing hasn't worked out, but a random hook up isn't going to make things better."

John stepped in to make it a circle after filling his cup with beer. "Dan's just being nice. What he's actually trying to say is that you no chance of hooking up with someone tonight."

"I never said that," Dan replied

"See, when you're trying to get with a girl, you have to have something to offer. For instance, let's look at Dan, he's good looking and he has this poetic side to him which draws girl's in. With me, I bring a certain sense of humor. My game is based on being able to make the girl laugh, "John told Kyle

"So what? I have nothing to offer," Kyle asked knitting his brows together

"I really can't think of anything," John responded

"Kyle, he's an idiot, but I do think having a one-nighter isn't your thing. If you want Julie, stop being so shy, it's really that simple," Dan stated as his eyes glanced across Lexi who was standing in a corner wearing a kitten suit. "Anyways, I have to go."

.

Speaking with Lexi was interesting. Her eyes were playing with his, and she would take any opportunity to touch him. Whenever she bit her lip, he could notice her playing with her necklace and it felt like she was enticing him to stare at her cleavage.

"Dam, who is that?" He heard the kid next to them say.

He glanced over to find a sparkling brunette walking towards them in her tight leather devil costume.

_Just when he was getting over her._

"I see your standards have fallen," Blair said looking Lexi up and down.

"Excuse me?" Lexi's brows furrowed in confusion as she looked offended

Dan looked over at Lexi. "Don't mind her." His eyes then went to Blair. "What do you want?"

"I need to speak with you in private," Blair told him

"Well I'm busy with Lexi right now," Dan replied

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think you were actually interested in this trollop," Blair responded

"This girl is really getting on my nerves Dan, you better tell her to stop," Lexi stated

Blair's eyes darkened and before he knew it, she had Lexi pinned to the wall with her forearm against Lexi's throat. "I would stop talking if I was you," Blair warned grinding her teeth as her nostril were flaring and jaw was clenching.

Before things got out of hand, Dan pulled Blair away from Lexi." Okay, you win, let's go."

.

They went upstairs and reached a secluded bedroom. As the door closed, he glanced over to find her fuming. It was nice having her standing in front of him. He missed her ivory skin and how it contrasted perfectly with everything she wore.

"I guess you've been sleeping with anyone who breathes," Blair said

"I haven't slept with anyone, Lexi is the first girl I've even taken any interest in since you left," Dan replied.

Blair folded her arms across her chest. "And I'm happy I left because your taste in women is horrid, it's clear I could do a lot better than you."

Dan stepped closer and cupped her cheek. "You're happy you left me?"

"Very" Blair stated haughtily

He needed to know whether she was lying or not because her eyes were construing the opposite of what she was actually saying.

He slid his hands behind her lower back and pressed her against his groin leading her to gasp. She didn't push him away, if anything, her eyes only grew darker and she began to lick her lips. He slowly slid his hands onto under her red leather tube dress and grabbed on to her butt cheeks. She didn't say a word and never left his eyes. It was like he could do touch her anywhere he wanted, like she was his.

"All I've done since you left is mope around," Dan said softly

"Am I supposed to feel bad for you?"

He leaned in and gave her a light peck on the lips. He could tell she was weakening and wanted more. "You didn't miss me one bit," Dan asked as his lips were practically touching hers.

"No," Blair replied softly then pressed him closer and attacked his mouth. He slowly slid his hands up to her hair and pressed her closer as their tongues wrestled for dominance. "I have so much I need to tell you," Blair told him as she pulled away breathless.

"Let's go back to my dorm."

Blair nodded and reached for his hand as they left the bedroom and walked down the staircase hand in hand. As they reached the living room, he saw a glistening tall blonde dressed as an angel dancing in the middle of the living room with everyone watching and being mesmerized by her beauty. The blonde's eyes met his leading her to stop dancing and begin walking towards him and Blair.

"Hi, I'm Serena, Blair's friend," Serena greeted

"I'm Dan," Dan replied

"You smell good," Serena said


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, school and life have gotten in the way. Anyways, thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_You smell good_

He thinks he must be standing in front of a blue-eyed goddess. She glowed unlike Blair in where everything was closed to her chest while this blonde seemed to be exuding happiness.

"Thanks,'' Dan replied

"He's cute," Serena said with a radiant smile

Blair rolled her eyes. "I told you I wanted to be alone tonight," Blair muttered under her breath

"Yes, and I told you I wanted to meet him." Serena looked at Dan and licked her lips. "You've caused quite a stir."

"Silly Serena, I wonder how Chuck will feel catching you looking at him that way," Blair said

There seemed to be a lot of history between both girls and he could notice how different Blair was around her friend. She had a colder than usual demeanor and there was something dark about her.

Serena glared at Blair then looked at Dan. "Blair stole your Yale sweatshirt." Serena smiled sweetly

"Serena!" Blair scolded Serena

Dan scowled at Blair. "You bitch," Dan stated in disbelief. Blair saw right through his fake anger and giggled leading Dan to smile.

"How about a dance," Serena asked

Dan shook his head. "I can't dance."

"Well that's just silly Daniel, anyone can dance. Besides, I'll be doing most of the work," Serena replied giving him a flirtatious smile.

Dan smiled and looked away while shaking his head. He knew he was in deep shit right now. Dealing with vampires was only going to lead to death. There was no way around it. He blamed his hormones for putting himself in this position.

He intertwined his fingers with Blair's. "As tempting as that sounds, I will have to decline seeing as me and Blair are leaving." Dan glanced over at Blair and smiled

"I'll join you," Serena added. "We can take him to our place."

Blair rolled her eyes but agreed. Before he could leave with them, he had to figure out what to do with his sister who was heavily intoxicated. Jenny was getting to the level to where she was going to start crying about something random.

John didn't want any part in having to watch over his sister. He was running out of choices and requested Blair glamour John into taking his sister back to the dorm. Once that was taken care of, he stepped out to the front of the lawn to find a black Mercedes G-Class off roading SUV parked in front of the curb of the house.

As he entered the back seat of the SUV, he glanced over his cellphone and found it to be 1 A.M. Sunrise was exactly at 5:48 A.M. so he wouldn't have much time with Blair.

.

He was sitting in the back of the SUV with Serena driving in complete darkness. The headlights of the SUV were their only source of light as they drove up a hill surrounded by woods. It was a one of the most secluded areas of New Haven.

"So how many vampires are there exactly," Dan asked hesitantly

"Not many, you have to think of us as an exclusive club," Serena explained

"It's a little less than a percent of the world's population," Blair added

"That's still a lot, I mean one percent of the world's population is around 69 million."

Serena looked at Dan through the rearview mirror. "Okay, so maybe our math is a little off. There's probably less than a million of us."

Less than a million was a low number, he thought there would be more vampires, but it explained why they haven't been discovered and were known as only folklore's.

They pulled into a driveway surrounded by trees and with no street light in sight. The drive way had to be half a mile long. They reached an Elizabethan-inspired Tudor mansion. 15,800 square feet of it was majestically picturesque and showcased museum quality details including 17th-century English paneling. The lawn had atmospheric formal gardens and included a sculpted maze.

Serena opened the front door and he saw a giant _Nimphee_ from Monet painting hanging on the wall of the foyer. The windows of the mansion had blinds that would make it impossible for sunlight to enter. The whole home's flooring was made of hardwood and it explained why there were so many rugs lying around.

After he headed to the bathroom and washed his vampire makeup off, he came back into the family room with a white t-shirt and black trousers. Serena handed him a glass of bourbon and placed wooden logs into the fire of the fireplace as Blair sat on the couch and watched.

He noticed Serena holding a glass of bourbon as well. "So vampires can get drunk?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "Our brain's still work Humphrey," Blair scoffed.

"We just have a higher tolerance," Serena added as she sat on the sofa chair facing Blair while he stood by the fire.

"So, what did you eat tonight," Dan asked before taking a sip from his drink

Serena smirked. "You get straight to it don't you Daniel." Serena stood up and stepped closer, beginning to breathe on Dan's neck. "I suppose you'll do for tonight," Serena whispered leading Blair to growl and her fangs to stick out. Serena laughed as she pulled away from Dan's neck. "Oh B, you always have trouble controlling your emotions."

He wasn't going to lie, seeing Blair's fangs and hearing her make that growling noise was strange. It threw him off. He didn't find it scary because it wasn't like he was standing next to a werewolf. Whenever he thought of vampires, Twilight would come to his mind and he didn't find Edward Cullen to be frightening.

"We drink from humans Dan. You should know that by now," Serena said walking back to her sofa chair. "Blair here was quite a little slaughterer at one time."

Blair smirked. "Yes, you could say there are a whole graveyard's full of my victims."

Serena giggled leading his eyes to widen in surprise. Their reaction to killing innocent people wasn't what he expected. It made them seem immoral, but that shouldn't have surprised him.

"I suppose that's something to be proud of," Dan stated looking at Blair.

"Oh Humphrey, do you actually expect us to care for humans?" Blair knitted her brows together. "They're beneath us."

"So you're implying that I'm beneath you," Dan questioned looking at her incredulously and began shaking his head. "Fuck you and your race. I'd love to see you laughing if the government ever got a hold of vampires existing. You'd be so fucked."

Serena frowned. "I'd tell your boy toy to cool it," Serena warned Blair. "This type of talk won't fly with the others."

"Don't worry, I don't think you'll be seeing much of me," Dan replied and stormed out of the living room.

As he reached the foyer, Blair swiftly appeared in front of the door with her quick agility. He doesn't think he will ever get used to seeing that. The slight curve of her lips made his knees go week, but he had to fight against his emotions and hormones. It was hard to control himself when it came to Blair, she was the most seductive person he had ever met in his life.

"You know vampires are supposed to be irresistible," Blair told him

Dan raised his brows as he reached for the door knob. "So?"

He felt her cool well-manicured fingertips touch his cheek leading her to lean in to kiss his neck. His body was shivering to her tongue tasting his skin and teeth grazing his neck.

"I want to leave," Dan said

Blair pulled away and met his eyes. "Don't," Blair replied with a hint of vulnerability.

"Look at it from my perspective, what am I supposed to do in this situation," Dan asked.

"It's all an act. I have to be that way around her, it's not how I truly feel," Blair reasoned softly. "I know I wasn't a good person before, but I've changed. I don't kill anymore, and neither do the vampires I spend my time with. We only take enough for the night then glamour them after healing them with our saliva."

"Bullshit. The only reason you and your friends don't kill anymore is because the world has become more advanced and you can't afford unwarranted attention," Dan said

"That might be true for the others, but it isn't for me," Blair reasoned pressing her hands against his chest. Her eyes darkened once his heart rate shot up. Her lips curved into a devilish smile which was telling him she knew his wall was breaking.

"Stop punishing yourself," Blair said softly and then leaned in to his ear. "My body is aching just as much as yours," Blair whispered.

It was there he lost it. He grabbed her hips and pulled her in against his groin earning him a gasp. Her mouth was left open and she was breathing into his, teasing his lips with her tongue, pleading him to meet her tongue. He leaned in but she turned her head leading him to place a kiss on her cheek.

He knitted his eyebrows together. "What's wrong?"

"Say it and I'm yours."

_She could read him like a book_

"I love you," Dan said softly

The next thing he knew, they were kissing feverishly and heading up the steps of her staircase into her windowless room. He sat on the edge of the bed as she folded her knees and positioned herself onto his lap. He could notice she was beginning to lose control as her breathing was getting heavier and her kisses were getting harder. He pressed her closer causing her to moan and leading her to rip his shirt off.

Blair placed a hand over her mouth in shock. "Shit, I'm sorry," Blair apologized.

"Um… It's fine, just don't do it when I'm wearing plaid," Dan teased leading Blair to glare.

Her fangs came out causing him to flinch and her small hands began molding over his bare chest as she stared at him intently. "You have such a good body for a human." She then leaned in and began kissing his neck.

"Do you trust me," Blair asked against his neck as she teased his skin with her fangs.

"Yes."

_Unfortunately_

When she bit into his neck, it felt like getting injected with a syringe. She only sucked out a small amount of blood and pulled away to his ear, "I've never tasted anything better," Blair whispered nuzzling her nose against his cheek.

Blair then bit her wrist and placed it in his mouth leading her to shut her eyes. He had to admit, she tasted amazing and her blood was giving him an adrenaline rush.

After healing, she unzipped her red leather dress and pushed him on his back. Once she slipped her costume off, she began kissing down from his chest to his stomach in her Agent Provocateur lingerie. He didn't think he had ever seen a more glorious body. Reaching in the back pocket of his pants, she took out a condom.

With his pants off and his back on her bed, Blair placed a chastised kiss on the tip of his 8 inches before rolling on a condom. He flipped her over so that her back was against the bed and then moved into her gently while keeping his weight on his forearms. She was unbelievably tight and her moans were tempting him to go harder, but he had no idea how to handle the situation. She was a virgin, but she was also a vampire.

Everything was resolved once she started to rock against him, setting the rhythm, with her mouth brushing his. He reached down and began rubbing where they connected triggering out a cry from her lips. Hearing her chant his name, she finally came and he followed shortly after.

He rolled off Blair, panting with sweat glistening on his chest. He then felt Blair swiftly reach for his condom to slide it off and then leave for the bathroom to throw it away. Within seconds, she came back to her bed. He looked over and saw her laying on her side with her elbow propping her head up as she stared at him. Her hair was disheveled but there wasn't any sign of sweat.

Blair cocked an eyebrow breathing irregularly. "So, how was it?"

Dan looked over still catching his breath. "Good."

"Comparatively speaking, where would I rank," Blair inquired

Dan turned to his side to face her. "Don't do that."

"Do what," Blair asked innocently

"You should never ask a guy who was the best they had."

"And why is that?"

Dan sighed. "Because guys think differently from girls. Our minds are very disturbing. You don't want to get inside our heads," Dan explained

Blair narrowed her eyes at him. "I feel like that was a gentle way of saying I'm not the best you've had."

Dan chuckled. "You should be happy, my first time was horrible."

Blair swiftly moved on top of Dan and straddled him. "Let's go again," Blair said with a look of determination.

He felt himself getting hard and was surprised he wasn't tired. He felt as strong as he did before they had sex.

"What does your blood exactly do to me," Dan inquired raising his brows

Blair gave him a wicked smile. She then leaned in and brushed her lips against his as he felt her brown locks tickling his chest. "I'm going to let you do whatever you want to me," Blair murmured against his lips.

Dan gulped nervously. "You used my one and only condom."

"Serena has a closet full," Blair replied and swiftly left her room, into the hallway. She came back within a second holding a box of condoms while giving him a seductive smile.

.

Turing the ignition on of Blair's Mercedes, Dan pulled out of the drive way and reached the main road as he headed back to campus. After spending hours with Blair, she told him she wouldn't be in town for a while and let him have the Mercedes until then. He felt slightly disappointed she wouldn't be attending Yale with him. Lit became one of his favorite classes because of her.

He reached campus and went back to his dorm room to find Jenny passed out on his bed while John was splayed across his bed snoring. The room was filthy and he found a trash bin filled with Jenny's vomit making him feel nauseous. He eventually set up a sleeping bag and slept on the floor.

The next day, he sent Jenny on a train back to New York. She looked miserable and was holding a giant hangover. Hopefully his father wouldn't notice.

.

He eyes fluttered opened to a weak groan in the middle of the night. He glanced over to find John on his bed with his mouth open and head rolled back.

"What the hell are you doing," Dan asked throwing a pillow at John

"Dude," John yelled

Dan then noticed a girl's head pop out under the sheets. Dan rolled his eyes and left his dorm room for Kyle's in his gym shorts and hoody.

As he walked down the dark, foggy path, he looked ahead to find a dark figure standing behind the street light. He thought something was off since it was 2 A.M. on a Tuesday, but headed towards the dark figure anyway. Within in a second, the dark figure was gone and he looked around to find nothing in sight.

"Boo."

A startled Dan turned around and found a blue-eyed blonde, with perfect features and long slicked-back hair covered with gel standing in front of him, holding an infectious smile.

"Hi, I'm Nate," Nate greeted sticking his hand out. The blonde was wearing a navy blue sweater with black pants.

Dan looked at his hand and arched a brow. "I'm sorry, should we know each other?"

"He reeks of middle class."

Dan glanced over to find an exotic looking brown haired guy in a tux and bowtie.

"He smells pretty good to me," Nate said and looked at Dan. "That's Chuck."

"Blair wouldn't approve of you walking around this late at night," Chuck told Dan.

"Why are you wearing a tux? You look out of place," Dan inquired leading Nate control himself from bursting out and laughing.

Chuck's nostrils flared as he begun to walk around him in circles as Dan raised his brows. "I don't understand what she sees in you."

"I heard I'm pretty cute," Dan replied with a smirk.

"Why don't we go get a drink," Nate asked

.

"Where's Blair," Dan asked sitting on the leather sofa of Blair's family room.

"Busy," Chuck replied standing by the fireplace drinking from his glass of scotch. "Let's just say you're close to being approved."

"For what?"

"Becoming one of us," Nate said

"But I don't want to," Dan told them

Chuck's face creased as he looked at him in disbelief. "This is a gift, immortality is priceless."

"You're one of us Dan, a very select few are approved. Your special, Blair was able to figure out why you smell so good to us. It's because your blood traces back to the first vampire, the one who created us," Nate explained.

"Blair and Serena met my sister and her blood wasn't particularly special," Dan reasoned

"You know that's not how blood works. It's more complicated than that."

"I can't do this, I don't want to lose my soul," Dan told them

"You don't have a choice. It's either becoming one of us, or getting sucked out dry by someone. The word has spread, vampires are lurking around waiting to feed on you," Chuck explained.

"Which is why you shouldn't be out so late," Nate added

"I'd rather just die then become a vampire," Dan said

"Oh I would love to watch you die, but unfortunately, it's against Blair's wishes and I don't want to upset her," Chuck replied.

Nate sat on the sofa chair. "Once winter break is over, you'll be turned by Blair. Meaning you'll have to drop out of school."

"It shouldn't be a problem for you, you've already been published, so I'm sure your career won't be affected," Chuck added

"How long can I be Dan Humphrey," Dan asked

"As long as you can pull it off, but you're going to have to get wrinkles at some point," Nate said.

Dan ran his hands through his hair feeling overwhelmed with all of this information. His life was over, he would never see his family again. There was no way he could explain dropping out to his father or even only seeing him during the night. He knew once he turned, Dan Humphrey was gone.

**The next chapter will get into Blair's history and no, this fic will not be going in the direction of Dan's experience as a vampire once he is turned. It will switch to Blair's POV on chapter 7.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So there seemed to be a few request and questions from the reviewers and I'll try my best to answer them. **

**Is Glamour the same thing as compelling?**

_Yes, it's the exact same thing_

**Are Chuck, Blair, Serena, and Nate going to be like the vampires from Twilight or Vampire Diaries?**

_I hope my readers don't find the characters to resemble anything from Twilight. That was never the plan and I thought that was clear in the last chapter. They drink human blood and don't care much for humans. I don't think the characters are similar to the Vampire Diaries either. I'm kind of trying to create my own story and I don't want the plot to be a copy of either of those stories. All in all, other than Dan, these characters aren't supposed to be good moral people. It's just about who's willing to cross the line more. If I were to compare these characters to a show, it would be True Blood, but even in True Blood, there are vampires who don't drink human blood. _

**Why I'm turning Dan when he should be like Elena?**

_After reading that review about having Dan be like Elena, I felt completely awful. I'm really sorry for turning Dan, but there is a reason for turning him, and it will make sense once it happens. But he will only be a vampire in the last one or two chapters of this story, so you will be reading him as human for the majority. I didn't want Dan to be like Elena because she whines and makes everything worse. Of course I don't really watch the Vampire Diaries that much, but that's how I feel about her character. Besides, I don't want to write something that has already been done by the Vampire Diaries. I want this story to be its own. _

_I think you guys will be very surprised with the direction of the story once Dan becomes a vampire, so when it happens, bear with with me. _

**About having Blair telling Dan about her history:**

_Like I said in the author's note from the previous chapter, this chapter will have some of Blair's history. There will be more as the chapter's progress and I begin to write her POV._

**Thank you for the reviews and I hope I haven't lost any readers after answering those questions. **

* * *

November had long passed and finals were officially over, but he still hadn't seen Blair. He was coming closer to the deadline and he had yet to speak to her about it. After saying goodbye to his friends, he drove Blair's Mercedes back to New York, knowing these were the last days he would be spending with his family.

Opening the front door of the loft, he was welcomed home by hugs and his father's special waffles. He recently came back home for Thanksgiving so there wasn't much to catch up on and everyone went back to their daily tasks leaving him alone to write in his room.

A few days passed and he was coming home after catching up with some high school friends. No one was supposed to be home, but he could hear someone turning the page of a notebook. His heart began to race as he stepped closer to the door. With his fingers on the golden metal knob, he opened his bedroom door to find Blair floating on top of his study desk with her ankles crossed, reading from his notebook.

Blair tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. "You've been writing about me. A lot actually."

_Holy..._

"How can you do that," Dan asked looking a bit startled

Her glistening lips curved slightly as she drifted towards him, leaving the notebook on his study desk. "I can fly." She then uncrossed her ankles and settled her heels on his wooden floorboards. "It's a unique ability passed on to me by my maker."

She stood only inches away from him. "I'm sorry, but I'm still having difficulty comprehending the fact that you can fly."

"It's really useless since the government has radars everywhere," Blair told him with a slight curve to her lip. "Now, enough talking." Blair pushed him on the bed and began kissing him.

.

Catching their breaths as they laid on his bed, he could feel her index finger swirl around his bare chest. Luckily, his father was out of town for some show and his sister was at a friend's.

"I missed you," Blair said quietly

He looked over and found her head propped up with her hand, staring at him. "So did I."

"How much?"

Dan turned to his side to face her. "Shouldn't I be the one asking the questions?"

"You're right, ask away."

Dan smirked. "Is bigfoot real?"

Blair giggled. "Dan!"

Dan chuckled and pulled her closer to where he could practically feel their nose's touching. "You're so cold."

"And you're so warm," Blair replied meeting his eyes while stroking his jaw with her thumb.

Her beauty was timeless, he doesn't think he will ever get tired of her ivory skin and heart shaped face. "How is it possible that you were a virigin?"

"I was raised in an era with different values. Sex wasn't something so common. It was unheard of and it's kind of appalling to see what our world has become." Blair reached for his hand and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles. "But you're different, you make me feel, and I haven't felt anything for as long as I can remember."

"How long is that exactly," Dan asked

"Since 1774," Blair told him as she slid on top of him and placed her head on his chest.

"Wow."

Blair smiled lightly before pressing a kiss on his chest. "My father was a plantation owner. I can still remember waking up every morning to our slaves picking out cotton in the fields."

"So what happened," Dan inquired

**Summer of 1774**

Blair's eyes fluttered opened in the middle of the night and she heard some noise coming outside her window. She hurried downstairs in her cotton full sleeve gown and went to the barn. Hearing some light moans, she stepped into the darkness and towards the small secluded area where there was a flame torched lamp lighting the small space. Her eyes widened at the sight of her father's head rolled back. She saw the head of a male slave pressed against her father's groin.

_Her father was the devil_

She runs through the cotton fields trying to escape the memory of her father with another man. She couldn't stop, it didn't matter how hard she was breathing or how much her heart was hurting. She didn't now where she was going, there was only darkness ahead, but it didn't matter, all she wanted was to be away from that monster.

Her foot then landed in a small ditch, leading her ankle to roll. She fell on the dirt, face first, and felt immense pain on her ankle. There were tears in her eyes and her hair was a mess. She tried to stand up, but couldn't put any weight on her right foot.

Looking around, she didn't have a clue as to where she was. She couldn't stand up to see above the cotton plants. She was alone and surrounded by darkness.

"Help," Blair yelled wiping the tears from her eyes. "I injured my foot!"

She looked up and ahead and saw a man floating towards her with his arms crossed. He was wearing a dark purple French court coat with matching trousers ending to his knees. Her body felt paralyzed at the sight of his blue eyes. He was very attractive, but too old for her tasting.

"Who are you," Blair asked as the dirty blonde man landed on his fight

The blonde smirked. "I'm god my dear."

He kneeled down and checked her ankle. His hands felt cold and his scent was causing her eyes to shut.

He bit into his wrist. "Here, take this," the blonde said sticking out his wounded wrist

Blair scrunched her nose. "No."

He then pulled her head onto his wrist and Blair couldn't help but let his blood enter her mouth.

"I've been watching you for a month now," the blonde told her. "You're quite striking. I bet you could have every man in Virginia on their knees."

Her eyes were shut as she sucked on his wrist. She didn't care what he was saying, the only thing that mattered was enjoying the taste of his blood.

He pulled her head away from his wrist and met her eyes. "I have a gift for you."

She was high off the blood and couldn't help but get lost in his eyes. "I love presents," Blair replied softly with a lopsided smile.

His lips curved lightly before his fangs stuck out. Her eyes widened, but it was too late, he attacked her neck and she screamed until everything went blank.

**Present**

He slid her closer to where Blair was leaning her forehead against his as she laid on top of him. "So you haven't seen your parents since?"

Her father was gay, a time when that was forbidden. He couldn't imagine walking in on something like that. He knew she was scarred from before, but he didn't think it was this bad.

"I did, but only from afar," Blair answered before pressing a soft kiss on his lips. "What about you, is there something I should know about your past?"

"Not really, my life has been pretty normal before I met you." He began stroking the side of her hips with his thumbs. "And now, I'm going to lose my soul."

.

For the past week, they've been seeing each other every night, leading his father to become curious and worried. Most of their time together was spent having sex, he couldn't get enough of her and she told him she was addicted to him.

The elevator slid open Dan stepped into Blair's foyer. He noticed all of the windows sealed shut, not giving any chance of light seeping through. He could hear loud moans coming from one the rooms upstairs.

"Hey."

Dan glanced over before taking a step on Blair's staircase, and saw Nate standing in a nice suit and tie by Blair's living room.

"What's going on upstairs," Dan asked

"That's just Serena and Chuck," Nate replied with a smirk. "Why we don't we have a drink?" Nate walked towards the mini bar in Blair's living room with Dan following.

"I didn't realize they were dating."

Nate handed him a glass of whiskey. "They're not." Nate's lips curved slightly. "Vampires typically don't date." He took the drink from Nate's hand. "So what are your plans for this evening?"

"I'm taking Blair dancing," Dan told him

Nate eyes fell on his drink while his other hand is in his pocket. "You guys are getting pretty serious."

"Is there a problem with that?"

Nate's raised his eyes to meet Dan's. "There's just a lot of things you need to be filled in on."

Dan tilted his head. "What are you implying exactly?" He took a few steps towards Nate

"Do you even know why Blair was attending Yale," Nate inquired

"Because she was trying to remember what it feels like to be human again," Dan answered

"Is that what she told you now?" Nate laughed him off. "She was assigned to attend Yale because there's a werewolf on the loose in New Haven."

A werewolf was something that truly frightened him and it explained the animal attacks in Yale.

Dan looked down to his drink and began circling it with his hand. "What else should I know?"

Before Nate could answer, he was pinned to the wall with Blair choking him with her fingers curled around his neck. Her eyes were completely black and her nostrils were flaring.

"Why shouldn't I kill you right now," Blair asked tilting her head in her emerald silk dress.

"B...Because I love you," Nate said with the words struggling to come out from Blair's tight grip.

Blair took a metal rod with a pike pole at the end of it and slowly began to insert it into Nate's chest, teasing his heart with the sharp end.

"You think that means something to me?" Blair brows knitted together as she held a smirk. "You're insignificant."

"Please," Nate begged softly

"Begging won't get you anywhere Nathaniel," Blair told Nate

"Blair," Dan said softly leading her to turn her head. "Stop."

Her eyes softened and she dropped Nate on the floor, with the metal rod still placed in his chest. She walked past him and he followed her into the secluded narrow hallway leading into the office.

As he took one step forward, she took one step back, until her back hit the wall. She looked scared instead of angry and he was having difficulty comprehending why.

"Why are you scared," Dan asked with his chest meeting hers.

"You scare me," Blair answered softly

The next thing he knew, her dress were on the floor and he was sliding her tights and panties off her legs in a rush. He stood up and they began making out animalistically with her back pinned to the wall and her legs wrapped around his hips, running her hands through his hair. Her fang had scrapped his tongue and he could taste his own blood in her mouth as their tongues meshed. Somehow, his pants landed on the floor and he began thrusting into her, earning him small gasps from her mouth. They were trying to be as quiet as possible, but it was becoming more and more difficult with each thrust.

After they reached their heights, he fell back and slid onto the floor, with his back pressed against the wall of the secluded hallway, and his pants unbuckled.

Dan rubbed his forehead with his hand. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Mmmm," Blair said unintelligently in agreement as she mimicked his position on the other side of the wall, facing him.

"I just saw you almost kill Nate," Dan told her looking in shock. "I can't believe I just ignored everything Nate told me and had sex with you." Dan shook his head in disappointment. "I just find you so alluring."

Blair sighed. "Yeah, I think we're too consumed with each other."

"That's what my dad said," Dan replied meeting her eyes. "He thinks we're going too fast."

"He's right, we still haven't spoken about a lot of things." Her eyes drift off from his. "I haven't been completely honest with you."

"Did you and Nate date or something," Dan asked

Her lips curled into a smile. "Why? Are you jealous?"

"Blair, come on, I mean look at him."

Blair chuckled and began crawling over to Dan in her silk emerald dress. "There's nothing to be jealous about. He was in love with me, but I didn't feel the same way." Blair reached for his cheek.

He grabbed a hold of her hips and placed her on top of him. "What was he trying to tell me?"

She leaned her forehead against his. "That I lied, I'm not a very good person, none of us are."

"Then why are you trying to turn me into one of you," Dan asked softly

"I'm not, I'm just following orders," Blair said softly. "If it was up to me, I would give you free will."

Dan smiled. "That was really impressive by the way, with Nate."

Blair laughed lightly and he scooped her up into his arms. She wrapped her hands around his neck and carried her upstairs into her room.

.

It's Friday and they decided to spend some time apart. He needed to clear his head so he left New York to visit John in Old Lyme, Connecticut with his sister for the weekend.

They parked on the curb of John's two story house. Old Lyme was mostly farms with no street lamps. Some of the area had amazingly beautiful houses with expensive sports cars, but other parts of it seemed very natural and underdeveloped. The whole town was woods and there wasn't any sight of a downtown.

Entering John's house, him and Jenny were introduced to his mother just in time for dinner. She had raccoon eyes, light brown hair and slightly round shaped.

In the dining room, he sat beside John, with Jenny on the other side and caught the sight of his sister walking in from the living room. She had blonde hair, nicely filled curves, and a round shape face, but a very pretty round shaped face.

"Dam, your sister's hot," Dan murmured under his breath in shock and glanced over to John. "How is that even possible?"

Dan received a dead arm from John and decided he wouldn't speak of his sister from there on out.

"You must be Dan," John's sister said. "I'm Lisa."

"Nice to finally meet you. And this is Jenny," Dan replied

Lisa gave them a light nod and smiled before pulling up a chair.

After having one of the most amazing dinner's of his life, John took him and Jenny to a house party. House parties were the best, they would be packed with people and they could easily have multiple beer pong tables. It was just easier to maneuver around when compared to a dorm party or a frat house which was typically very uncleansed.

He met a lot of John's friends who were similar to his from Hudson. They just had a more Connecticut feel to them, meaning they were more preppy. Jenny was enjoying herself as well, especially since it was rare for her to be around regular people. She had been attending Constance which was filled with elitist who looked down upon her. But his sister was tough and fought through the label of being from Brooklyn.

He partnered up with Lisa and crushed it in beer pong, leading them to win a shirt, and take multiple pictures which of course would land on Facebook.

Eventually, they leave the party and walk back to John's, cutting through the suburban neighborhoods while smoking a blunt.

He passed the lit blunt to Jenny and met Lisa's eyes. "So, where did you learn you're mad skillz in beer pong from," Dan asked with a drunken smile, walking in the un-lit street in the middle of the suburbs.

Lisa's lips curled slightly. "UCONN."

"Duuuuuude," John said walking backwards with his hands in the pockets of his Barnyard colored field jacket. "The parties at UCONN are insane."

Dan leaned his shoulder against Lisa's, trying to maintain his balance. "No ways son, I can't waits for us to goes then."

Jenny laughed and handed the blunt to John. "What hell are you saying?"

"It's drunk Dan," John explained before putting the blunt on his lips.

"How do you even get laid," Jenny joked playfully

"Aww, I think it's cute," Lisa said as they continued to lean into each other

"Your bro is pretty good with girls at Yale," John admitted to Jenny.

"He is?" Jenny tilted her head. "Then tell us the craziest thing you've ever done with a girl."

"I know what you're doing," Dan replied looking at Jenny. "But it won't work, I'm not drunk enough to share my dirty secrets."

"Oh come on, we need a good laugh, this walk is taking forever and I'm hungry. I need something to take my mind off of it," Jenny pleaded playfully.

Dan's lip curved slightly as he looked away. He then licked his lips and walked away from Lisa to form a circle as they continued to walk in the dark street.

"I made a girl cum with a poem I had written for her," Dan confessed biting his lip, causing everyone to fall in silence.

"Bullshit." John tossed the blunt on to someone's lawn.

"I got mad skills son," Dan replied with a grin as his eyes were barley open

Lisa breathed out a smile while shaking her head. "I don't believe you."

Dan shrugged his shoulders in response, pressing his lips tightly and smiling.

"Who," Jenny asked

Dan smirked. "Mrs. Carr."

Jenny's eyes widened. "That rumor was true!" Jenny looked at Lisa and John. "Mrs. Carr was Dan's English teacher in high school." Jenny shook her head in disbelief, holding a bright smile. "I can't believe you admitted it. You must be really fucked up."

Dan chuckled as they continued to walk

It took them thirty minutes, but they finally reached John's home. After entering through the back door, they scavenged John's fridge. He himself found some chicken pot pie. They ate, laughed, and went their separate ways.

.

His eyes fluttered open from the light. He was in a sleeping bag in John's room. After brushing his teeth and changing, Dan headed downstairs in jeans and a plaid flannel for breakfast.

After gathering enough materials for the bonfire John's backyard, night falls and they begin lighting all of the wood and old furniture. They surrounded the bonfire with lawn chairs and bought loads of alcohol.

Eventually, John's backyard was filled with his friends. It wasn't very crowded since John decided to hold a small gathering. But he was surprised to find Kelsey and Kyle attending the party with a pale dark haired, blue eyed brunette. From spending time with Vampires, he's learned to notice little things.

"Jenny, don't drink too much tonight," Dan told her as they stood away from the bonfire.

"Why?"

"Just trust me okay," Dan said leading Jenny to nod.

He walked towards the bonfire and sat in-between Lisa and Kyle. He could feel his face burning from the fire as he turned his head to meet the brunette's eyes.

"I'm Dan by the way, Kyle's friend," Dan introduced himself

The brunette's lips curved into a wicked smile. "Georgina."

"How do you know these two," Dan asked pointing to Kyle and Kelsey.

"We're neighbors."

"So you guys drove here all the way from Pennsylvania," Dan inquired knitting his brows together.

Kyle chuckled. "Geez Dan, you sound like you aren't happy with our attendance."

Something was off. Georgina didn't look like the type of girl Kelsey and Kyle would spend their time with. He could notice from Georgina's clothe's she wasn't from Pennsylvania. She looked a little to rich just to be a regular suburban girl.

"This is good," Lisa said, straining his attention away from Georgina.

He glanced over to Lisa, who was holding his moleskin. "Thanks."

She handed him the moleskin and leaned in by his ear. "I would love to read what you wrote for Mrs. Carr," Lisa whispered. She then pulled away and gave him a seductive smile.

His mouth fell open leading her to giggle and shake her head. As he stared at Lisa, he began thinking about this weekend and how he was giving this life up to become a Vampire.

A moment passed and he noticed everyone falling silent as their eyes were overlooking his shoulder. He followed the crowd's eyes and noticed Blair walking into the backyard with her friends, looking as sparkling as ever. She was wearing a black belted overcoat and he wondered how she was able to walk on grass in heels.

"Who are those people," Kyle asked

"Aubrey's friends," Dan replied, feeling a little breathless. Dan glanced over to Lisa. "Is it okay if I have some friends over?"

Lisa nodded. "Yeah, of course."

He felt Blair's cool fingers on the other side of his jaw, pulling him into a kiss as she stood by his side, bending her back down. He felt her tongue insistently licking the bottom of his lip. He parted his lips and let her tongue wrestle with his, causing her to moan.

Blair pulled away and met his eyes, towering over him. "Did you have a good time?" Dan nodded looking lost in her eyes. "Not to good I hope."

_God he missed her_

Dan's lip curved slightly. He then looked around and noticed Nate looking hurt, Chuck looking angry, and Lisa looking surprised. Serena on the other hand was already making her way towards John to flirt with him.

"This is my girlfriend Aubrey," Dan said looking at Lisa.

Lisa pressed her lips tightly. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lisa, John's sister."

"Who the fuck is Aubrey," Georgina asked as she rose from her lawn chair with a wicked smile. "Last time I remember, you're name was Blair."


End file.
